Perguntinha indiscreta
by Vanessa BR
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Em uma conversa trivial, fazem a Vegeta uma pergunta MUITO indiscreta. Que pergunta é essa? E o que o príncipe saiyajin responderá? Se é que responderá?


**Perguntinha indiscreta**

_Em uma conversa trivial, fazem a Vegeta uma pergunta MUITO indiscreta. Que pergunta é essa? E o que o príncipe saiyajin responderá? Se é que responderá?_

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**__ Como todos sabem, os personagens de Dragon Ball não me pertencem, mas sim ao Toriyama-Sensei, blablablá, etc., e a fic é minha! Se alguém plagiar, vai ver!_

_Esta one-shot surgiu após um intenso debate lá no grupo Love Saiyans, no Facebook, devido a uma pergunta encontrada no Yahoo Respostas a respeito da virgindade de Vegeta aqui( . /question/index;_ylt= _x6gt.;_ylv=3?qid=20110329092312AAoBwFO). Após muitas teorias e risadas, me surgiu a ideia de uma one-shot a respeito._

E aqui está ela! Tenham uma boa leitura e, quem sabe, boas risadas!

* * *

**Capítulo único**

Não entendia. Simplesmente não entendia. Tudo bem que a paz reinava na Terra, não havia lutas cósmicas que poderiam decidir o destino da Terra e tal, mas...

... Pra que fazer festinhas com tanta frequência?

Simplesmente Vegeta não entendia que graça Bulma via nisso. E, quando ele perguntava, a resposta da mulher de cabelos azuis era sempre a mesma: "Ora, Vegeta, você deveria se socializar um pouco mais, não acha?"

Socializar? Com esses terráqueos babacas? Ok, nem todos eram tão babacas assim; com o tempo se tornara mais tolerante para com a raça humana, com a qual passara a conviver. Mas se socializar com eles tanto assim não era com ele.

Havia coisas nos humanos que ele simplesmente não gostava ou não entendia. Mas era de certa forma até suportável em alguns pontos. Em alguns... Mas, em outros...

O que ele não suportava era gente inconveniente. Tanto da tal da "alta sociedade", do círculo relacionado à Corporação Cápsula, como do círculo de amigos dela. Desde o desmiolado do Kakarotto até o ex-namorado de Bulma...

... Que, pra variar, estava ali para serrar os salgadinhos da mesa!

"Depois dizem que nós, saiyajins, é que somos mortos de fome...!", ele pensou enquanto suspirava aborrecido ao ver Yamcha.

- Oi, Vegeta – Goku o cumprimentou com sua costumeira jovialidade. – Se divertindo?

- Você acha que eu tenho cara de quem tá se divertindo, Kakarotto? Eu estou aborrecido, entediado, e daria tudo pra conseguir escapar daqui e ir à sala de gravidade!

- E por que não vai?

Vegeta apontou com o olhar para um canto, onde estava Bulma, que o vigiava, mesmo conversando com Chichi, Nº18 e Videl. Claro que ele adorava aqueles olhos azuis, mas não quando o vigiavam numa "socialização forçada" do saiyajin. O outro logo sacou o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Ahh... Agora entendi. – ele disse levando a mão à nuca como sempre.

Kakarotto era lerdo e ingênuo, mas não era tão débil mental como o julgava tempos atrás. Ainda mais em se tratando de Bulma, a quem ele conhecia quase que perfeitamente.

- Ué, Vegeta, mas ela tem razão! Você precisa se enturmar um pouco mais, não acha?

- Não preciso me enturmar coisa nenhuma, cabeça-oca! Tudo o que preciso agora é treinar em paz!

- Relaxa, Vegeta! – Goku deu um tapinha leve nas costas de seu conterrâneo. – Se socializar de vez em quando não mata ninguém!

- Kakarotto, você tá é apoiando a Bulma e não tá me ajudando em nada!

O príncipe saiyajin saiu dali de cara amarrada, determinado a vazar para a sua amada sala de gravidade. Porém, foi parar no meio de uma dupla que batia um papo muito animado, sob o efeito leve de umas poucas doses de álcool.

- Aí, Kuririn, me conta, como foi pegar a 18, hein? Já fazia anos que eu queria saber a receita de tanta sorte, porque ela é uma loiraça!

- Ora, Yamcha – o baixinho respondeu, também já "altinho" pelo álcool. – Os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos! Não é, Vegeta?

Vegeta, evidentemente, ficou "boiando". O que raios significava aquilo que o nanico dizia?

- Ô, Kuririn... Só por curiosidade, você perdeu a virgindade com quem?

O baixinho ficou mais corado do que já estava, antes de responder:

- Como eu não tive muita sorte com a minha namorada anterior, foi justamente com a 18 que tive a minha primeira vez.

- Não querendo me gabar, mas já me gabando... – o ex-ladrão disse com o sorriso mais cafajeste do mundo e já mais alto com a bebida. – Eu tive a minha primeira vez com a minha primeira namorada!

Vegeta, obviamente, não gostou nada daquela parte. Claro que ele sabia disso pela própria Bulma, mas ouvir aquele verme contando vantagem daquela maneira lhe fervia o sangue e o fazia se morder de ciúmes. Afinal, ela era sua mulher agora!

Ok, ok, tinha prometido a ela que não iria matar aquele inútil, mas bem que ele tava merecendo! Ah, se tava!

Quando cogitava a possibilidade de pegar o pescocinho daquele verme...

... Eis que veio a pergunta que não queria calar:

- Ô Vegeta! – Yamcha chamou sua atenção. – Fala aí pra gente com quem foi a sua primeira vez! Foi com alguma gostosona do espaço?

O saiyajin começou a corar. E engoliu seco, antes de responder rispidamente:

- Não é da sua conta!

Mais essa...! Por que falavam desse tipo de coisa ali em público? Definitivamente, eles estavam alcoolizados demais para perguntar tamanha asneira...!

Melhor sair dali para não socar ninguém, certo? ERRADO!

- EI, VEGETA! – Yamcha agora estava com a voz mais pastosa ainda pela bebida. – NÃO VAI RESPONDER NÃO?

O saiyajin ficou rubro, mas tentou ignorar e fazer de conta que nem era com ele. Mas não adiantou, porque o ex-ladrão insistiu:

- Ô GARANHÃO SAIYAJIN! NÃO VAI DIZER PRA GENTE COM QUEM FOI A SUA PRIMEIRA VEZ, NÃO?

Vegeta não respondeu, mas ficou mais rubro do que o rubor enrubescido de um tomate bem maduro e vermelhinho. Se havia uma coisa que detestava em sua longa lista de coisas que odiava, era expor a sua vida íntima! Não gostava nem de beijar sua própria mulher em público, que morria de vergonha, quanto mais o resto! Já era um avanço muito grande dar e receber um "selinho" de Bulma em público!

Ele, um guerreiro saiyajin, ainda não estava acostumado a essas coisas de terráqueos!

- AH, QUALÉ, VEGETA? – Kuririn fez coro também bastante alcoolizado. – A BULMA NÃO VAI TE MATAR SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ PODE TER TIDO A SUA PRIMEIRA VEZ COM OUTRA MULHER A NÃO SER ELA!

- Isso aí, Vegeta! – Yamcha apoiava o amigo baixinho. – Todo macho é assim, além disso, você faz tanta pose, que acredito que você era o maior pegador no espaço!

No outro canto, Bulma já não estava curtindo a sabatina na qual Vegeta fora enfiado. Será que ele iria responder?

E ele, por seu turno, se perguntava se responderia ou dispararia seu "Ataque Big Bang" contra aqueles dois para que eles parassem de enchê-lo. Estava muito tentado a escolher a segunda opção. Muito mesmo.

Mas prometeu que não iria matar ninguém. A cada minuto que se passava, arrependia-se mais e mais de ter feito essa promessa. Ainda mais com aqueles dois idiotas chapados o amolando sem parar.

Responderia ou não responderia?

Fechou os punhos com força, cerrou os dentes, completamente nervoso, suava frio... O silêncio geral caiu no ambiente, os Guerreiros Z já se preparavam psicologicamente para enfrentar um possível surto de Vegeta e já o imaginavam transformando-se em Super Saiyajin e indo pra cima de Yamcha e Kuririn.

Goku, por ser o mais poderoso do grupo, já estava a postos, assim como Gohan. Ao menor sinal de ataque, eles iriam deter o príncipe saiyajin.

- Fechem essa matraca, seus idiotas... Porque eu só vou falar uma vez...! – ele rugiu, para depois soltar o verbo. – EU NÃO PEGUEI NINGUÉM NO ESPAÇO, A MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ FOI COM A BULMA! SATISFEITOS?

Yamcha e Kuririn explodiram em gargalhadas após alguns instantes de estupefação, onde todo mundo esperava que ele fosse obviamente surtar. Os dois iam rindo sem parar, e chegavam a rolar de tanto rir, ainda mais quando viam que Vegeta estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão maduro.

E a ele, só restou sair dali após pagar mais um dos inúmeros micos que colecionava desde que passara a viver na Terra. Iria se enfiar na sua sala de gravidade e treinar até esquecer aquele vexame. Mas, antes, disse:

- Grrr...! Vocês têm sorte de eu estar envergonhado demais pra matá-los...!

E, pra finalizar, o pequeno Trunks perguntou para a mãe:

- Mamãe, que "primeira vez" foi essa que o papai fez com você?

Bulma, claro, ficou vermelhinha com a pergunta do garoto de oito anos e procurando alguma resposta mais apropriada:

- Bom, Trunks... Bem... É que... Eu... O seu pai...

Enquanto isso, Vegeta passou por ela e sorriu na maior cara de pau:

- Agora se vira, Bulma...! Responde essa ao Trunks!

A mulher de cabelos azuis, completamente perdida, queria pedir ajuda para se safar dali, mas não adiantava... Trunks a encarava com seus penetrantes olhos azuis interrogativos, e ela sabia que ele não sairia dali enquanto não ouvisse uma história bem convincente.

Assim, Vegeta seguiu rumo à sua sala de gravidade para se refazer do grande mico que acabara de pagar. Mais tarde, iria dizer a ela para não incluir bebida alcoólica em nenhuma festinha dali em diante.

Queria prevenir futuros inconvenientes ainda piores que este último.


End file.
